


You Heard Me

by tomorrowsnews



Series: Delancest Grossness [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - the newsies are all really gay, Incest, M/M, NSFW maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Morris's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that requested delancest first time here you go fellow newsies trash

It was a disgustingly hot summer’s day, and everyone was irritable. Morris was counting out the papers, always a little slow. Oscar kicked him in the shin, muttering “Count faster.” Morris glared at him and handed the newsie his papes. Luckily, that was the last one. Morris slammed the gate down and stormed off to the back room. Oscar followed him, rolling his eyes. “Lighten up,” he said, closing the door behind him. “You don’t have to be such an ass,” Morris replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

Oscar came up behind him and helped him slip off his suspenders. He slid a hand down Morris’s chest. “You know it’s not like that,” he said, hand sliding lower. Morris groaned and let his head roll back, onto Oscar’s shoulder. “I know,” Morris replied, moving Oscar’s hand long enough to unbutton his pants. They fell around his ankles, and his shirt soon joined them. As Oscar stroked him through only his briefs, Morris tried to return the favor, though his position made it difficult. So he turned around, quickly unbuttoning Oscar’s shirt and slid it off along with his suspenders. Oscar led him over to the table, their bare chests pressed together the whole time. 

Morris laid back, pulling Oscar with him. Oscar’s lips collided with Morris’s, gripping his hair to deepen the kiss. Morris groaned, hips thrusting up into Oscar’s. He returned the favor, harder, reminding Morris who was in charge here. “Fuck me,” Morris breathed out, pulling Oscar down closer. Oscar smirked. “What was that?” he asked, leaning in close and grinding down once more for emphasis. Morris gasped, suddenly unsure if he’d last that long. “You heard me,” he said, between heavy breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> Underage because I'm pretty sure I headcanon Morris being under eighteen? Whoops????????? I didn't know I could get grosser???????


End file.
